I. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image capturing in handheld mobile communications devices and, more specifically, to systems and methods for capturing and displaying real-time images of the environment in front of a user.
II. Background Information
Mobile communications devices are a prevalent part of modern daily life. Although originally conceived as a communications device to provide speech communication between people, mobile communications devices have become central to people's interactions, communications, and activities with each other and with online data services. It is a common situation that when a user's attention is directed toward the screen of the mobile communications device, the user is disengaged from the surrounding environment.
This situation has hazardous implications as many people use their mobile communications devices while doing other activities, such as walking on the street. For example, people walking down a street while typing a text onto the mobile communications device have been seen walking into lampposts, puddles, and even oncoming vehicular traffic. Due to the angle at which users usually look at mobile device screens, the users' peripheral vision cannot be relied on to pick out obstacles in their walking direction.
Moreover, personal mobile communications devices are being used today for generating augmented reality. In some cases, apps installed on mobile communications devices may use the devices' GPS and camera to superimpose content atop a user's real-time view of the environment. These apps can create a composite presentation rooted in both real and virtual worlds. One example is the “Pokémon Go” app, which became a global phenomenon and was one of the most used and profitable mobile apps in 2016. However, the current placement of cameras in mobile communications devices requires holding the mobile communications device vertically in order to capture the environment in front of the user. This posture is uncomfortable when being used for a long period of time and not suitable for use while walking.
The disclosed devices and methods are directed to provide a new way for image capturing, one that aligns with the natural holding angle of the mobile communications device and solves at least some of the problems outlined above.